


Creation of Jeremy

by JustAnotherMadOne



Series: Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark God Ryan Haywood, Drabble, Gen, Like crazy short, Past Character Death, Sky Factory AU, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: A short tale of the birth of Jeremy and his rebirth after meeting an injured stranger.(May become a larger series in the future)





	Creation of Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I might actually do a whole thing of Myth-like stories based around Sky Factory/Gods setting. So, maybe this might help give an idea of what I had in mind, haha. :P

Jeremy was born prematurely, coming into the world almost small enough to fit in someone’s cupped hands. It was easily explained why he became a mage as he grew; it was what kept him alive in those early days.

You see, his father was a Plant Mage, while his mother was a Blood Mage. His mother fed him milk, but sometimes pricked her fingers and fed Jeremy her blood.

Meanwhile, his father would concoct several herbal remedies, the taste bitter to the tiny babe, but it kept him strong and healthy.

When Jeremy grew into a small child, he began to study both of the magics wielded by both parents, but it was blood magic he excelled in. His mother claimed it was because he drank her milk and blood, which imbued him with a fraction of her great power.

But, with that power came a difficulty in controlling it... and the deaths of his family.

Grief-stricken, Jeremy wandered the land learning more magics. He couldn't forgive himself for what he saw as his fault, but maybe he could become a purveyor of life and health.

It was during these travels that he came across a man cloaked in black robes.

The Man was near catatonic and Jeremy had taken it upon himself to heal the man. He had manipulated his own blood to become healing salve. He crushed the rarest berries and plants into remedies. He used every bit of magic he had learned  to bring this man back from the brink.

One day, the man had smiled and thanked Jeremy for his help. He offered a reward; 'forgiveness and a chance to become even greater.'

Jeremy thought the man might still have been somewhat delirious, but he agreed to the terms regardless.

Smiling, the man pressed a hand to Jeremy's chest... and the young mage convulsed as he felt raw power pump into his body.

Ryan, The Dark God, saw his potential and he intended to perfect it.


End file.
